


当Snoke带回了小小Rey

by sy_pineapple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_pineapple/pseuds/sy_pineapple
Summary: * 最高领袖Snoke从贾库带回了一个脏兮兮的拾荒女孩，希望Kylo将她培养成强大的黑暗原力使用者。不料……* 一句话简介：混世魔王小小Rey大闹第一秩序。
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	当Snoke带回了小小Rey

**凯洛，我回来找你了。**

#

他透过头盔，恶狠狠地瞪着最高领袖刚刚从贾库带回来的那个女孩。

一个脏兮兮的拾荒女孩，看样子还不到十岁。身上穿着几块硬生生拼凑在一起的、沾满了沙尘的破布，棕褐色的长发在脑后挽成三个古怪的发髻，对着四周来来去去的暴风兵好奇地打量了半晌，最后终于把目光放回了他的身上。

“你好呀！我叫蕾伊。”女孩似乎完全没有觉察到他周身散布的浓浓敌意，脸上绽放出了一个令人印象深刻的灿烂笑容，“那个脸上带疤的老头让你训练我。”

“他说我身上有种非常强大的力量，正好你也有。他还让我拜你为师，说以后不论去哪，跟着你就对了。”

“那疤脸老头应该是你师父吧？我本来不想跟他来的，因为他长那样实在不符合我的审美。我看见他，就想起了在贾库开废品收购站的昂卡。那家伙也其貌不扬的，脾气还特别坏。最喜欢干的事情，就是克扣别人的口粮。”

“不过你师父应该猜出了我在想什么。他拍着胸脯向我保证，你的长相比昂卡好看一百倍。如果他没在那胡扯的话，我就明白你在他面前为啥非要戴头盔了。你肯定是害怕他嫉妒你的长相，然后把你的脸上也砍出一道疤吧？”

“他还说你能教会我如何运用黑暗原力。一旦我学会了这种力量，即便不去歼星舰坟场拾荒，也肯定不会挨饿。”

“‘原力’到底是什么东西啊？听起来很厉害的样子。有了原力，是不是就可以拥有吃不完的口粮了？这力量能不能让我悄无声息地去把别人的口粮偷走啊？”

“哦，对了！你师父为什么穿得金灿灿的啊？他平时也这么穿吗？还是为了与贾库的色调搭配才特意打扮了一下？反正一看就很有钱的样子。”

“当你的学徒有工资领吗？是他给我发工资还是你给我发啊？”

“啊，差点忘了！我还没问你叫什么名字呢！未来的老师，你到底叫啥啊？”

凯洛感到自己的头都快炸裂了。

#

这个拾荒女孩的原力的确让人叹为观止。只需稍作点拨，立刻就能上手实践，一招一式有板有眼，仿佛已经事先温习了无数遍似的——

**当然，如果对方操练原力的对象不是他那可怜的头盔的话。**

蕾伊对他的头盔显然抱有强烈的不满。两人稍稍熟识之后，这种不满的情绪变得愈发强烈。

起初是不加掩饰的嘲讽。第一次听到对方用“调料放多了的卤蛋”来形容他精挑细选的头盔后，凯洛的愤怒之情无以复加，气得拔出光剑连砍了两座控制台。技术人员的抱怨和暴风兵的嘀咕则让他的愤怒变本加厉，在接下来整整一周的时间里，他都像是一座移动的火山，所到之处无人敢惹，直到蕾伊钻进厨房偷来了一个真正的“调料放多了的卤蛋”，特意摆在他床头柜正中最显眼的地方。

他看看床头柜上黑漆漆的卤蛋，又转头望望自己黑漆漆的头盔，默默收回了伸向光剑的手。

**似乎……真的很像？**

**可是一个真正的武士不能没有头盔！达斯·维达的审美肯定不差！**

发现仅凭言语打击并不能让他放弃对头盔的偏爱后，拾荒女孩终于将言语付诸于行动。不到三天时间，她就趁着他睡觉的工夫，用稍显生涩却无比凶猛的原力将仅有的两个头盔砸得粉碎，还特地装出一副不好意思的样子，用“一不小心失手”来粉饰太平。

**对，两个！连备用的那个头盔都没能逃过她的毒手！**

**这哪里是失手？监控分明显示是近距离瞄准了再打的，当他是瞎子吗！**

在“我的学徒真厉害”和“她是个该死的混蛋”这两种截然不同的想法之间摇摆许久后，凯洛终于向“成为一个老师”的执念屈服了。要知道，他之前可是向最高领袖求了整整两年，如今才终于得到了一个学徒。

**跟徒弟比起来，头盔嘛……就算了吧！**

次日觐见最高领袖时，斯诺克对他抛弃头盔的行为大加赞扬，并将其升华为“勇于面对最真实的自己”这一高度。凯洛对着旁边气急败坏的赫克斯将军不加掩饰地翻了个白眼，决定不说出自己没戴头盔的真实原因。而偷偷摸摸溜进他的房间等了一下午的女孩见他并没有带着一道疤回来，顿时舒了一口气，借着原力一跃而起，差点没把床板踩塌。

“凯洛啊，你师父看着凶神恶煞，没想到居然这么开明！我还以为他绝对看不惯长得比自己好看的徒弟呢！”

当天晚上，面对着一个胆敢在自己面前大喊大叫、并坚持称他为“雷达技工玛特”的技术负责人，凯洛瞬间想念起了自己的头盔。

**这该死的“雷达技工玛特”到底是谁？**

#

军官食堂频频失窃，大量鸡腿不知所终。

暴风兵议论纷纷，法斯玛暴跳如雷。

在赫克斯将军的建议下，监控全天候开启，食堂内外三步一岗、五步一哨，但食物的消失速度非但没有减缓，反而变本加厉。那个不知名的飞贼起初只拿刚刚做好的食物，如今连半成品都不愿放过。询问负责站岗的暴风兵时，每个人翻来覆去都只会说同一句话——

“我什么都没看到。我什么都没看到。我什么都没看到……”

凯洛知道偷东西的人是谁，可他就是不说。

**看着赫克斯那气急败坏的样子，真是令人高兴！**

#

他清楚地记得第一次进入蕾伊的房间时所看到的情形——

各类零食饮料堆积成山。法斯玛队长带着数十个暴风兵把歼星舰翻了个底朝天也没找到的那些鸡腿、烤鱼和土豆条，此刻正杂乱无章地摊在本就不大的床铺上。而房间的主人——那个来自贾库的拾荒女孩，兴高采烈地坐在床头柜上，左手抓着刚从番茄酱中捞出的土豆条，右手高高举着一本厚重的精装书籍，封面上一排烫金艺术字格外醒目——

**《银河意难忘：天行者家族情史全收录》**

看到他推门进来，女孩眼前一亮，兴致勃勃地招了招手——

“凯洛，这书你看过没有？我觉得里面的故事可比上回那本《黑暗原力：控心指南》带劲多了！不愧是银河系花边新闻最多的大家族啊！”

“什、什么家族？”他脸上强作镇定，心底早已沸腾，“什么花边新闻？”

**到底是谁把这本书拿给她看的？？？**

“当然是天行者家族啊！凯洛，我跟你说啊，不看不知道，一看吓一跳！原来在他们家族里，兄妹之间也是能谈恋爱的！”

“话说这兄妹二人出生入死、两情相悦，马上就要交换结婚戒指了，只可惜有一个开着垃圾船的第三者从天而降，硬生生把婚事给搅黄了！你说可气不可气？”

“书、书里当真是这么写的？”他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“这还有假？”蕾伊信誓旦旦地应道，同时不忘往嘴里塞了一大把土豆条，“连证婚人都有了！你看这插图，好像是只长毛的大猩猩！人高马大的，手里还拿着枪，一看就不是个省油的灯！”

凯洛眼前发黑，一把拉开大门，踉踉跄跄地落荒而逃。

**他真心希望自己从来没进过这个房间。**

#

“十个鸡腿。”

“不行。”

“加五个蛋糕。”

“太少了。”

“再加五袋土豆条。”

“这点东西就想打发我？想得可真美！”

“到底怎样你才愿意告诉我？”

“我要你每天陪我去食堂吃饭！这样我想拿什么就能拿什么！想吃多少就能吃多少！拿不完的，你还可以帮我打包带走！”

“……成交。”

“成交！”女孩兴奋地蹦了起来，“现在我愿意告诉你啦！给我那本《银河意难忘》的人，是一个有着姜黄色头发的将军！他说那本书是银河系小孩人手一本的睡前读物，看完绝对能长不少见识！”

“就是那个每天都要在舰桥上和你吵架的人！”

**阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，果然是他！**

**走着瞧！**

#

“还是刚出炉的食物最好吃啊！”女孩面前的盘子里堆满了食物，嘴里同样鼓鼓囊囊的，“早知道你这么好说话，我之前就不积攒那么多储备粮了。”

“你……竟然觉得我好说话？”

“难道不是吗？”蕾伊一边啃着鸡腿，一边用亮晶晶的大眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，“我提什么要求你都答应，凯洛对我最好了！”

她眼珠骨碌碌一转，咽下嘴里的鸡肉，蓦地站了起来。两只小小的胳膊环住他的脖子，在脸颊印上一个油汪汪的吻。

他瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地望着她，下意识想说些什么，却一句话都说不出来。热度从被亲过的地方迅速蔓延开来，脸颊不多时就变得滚烫。

周围的桌椅噼里啪啦一阵乱响。扭头望去，见邻桌的几个军官横七竖八地摔在地上，显然是在极度的震惊中不慎坐翻了椅子。

“看什么看！”他直着脖颈吼道，虚张声势地挥舞着光剑。红色的等离子束映照着他红彤彤的脸。

观众们连滚带爬地逃走了。

#

赫克斯将军的猫失踪了。

赫克斯将军的猫被一个身披黑袍的矮小身影给偷走了。

赫克斯将军的猫突然又回来了。

赫克斯将军欣喜若狂地抱起了自己的猫。

他眼看着蕾伊在那只姜黄色大猫的毛上涂满了强力胶。

能想出这种损招的，估计也只有她了。

**赫克斯的手被猫粘住了！**

**赫克斯开会迟到了！浑身上下还沾满了猫毛！**

**赫克斯被最高领袖呵斥了！**

蕾伊，干得漂亮！你可真是个天才！

#

法斯玛队长的头盔也被一个身披黑袍的矮小身影给偷走了。

很多暴风兵惊奇地发觉原来他们的队长是个女人。

有个蠢货惊讶过度，竟然连话都说不明白了！

啊，那家伙随即把自己的头盔也给摘了！

竟然是他！

上回在外勤任务中手抖得像筛子一样的那个怂包！

FN-2187！

#

蕾伊又和那个不争气的暴风兵凑在一起鬼混了。

光是最近这两个月，他就足足撞见了三次。 **三次！**

蹲在角落里交头接耳，也不知道在偷偷说谁的坏话。

**不！身为伦武士团首席，他才不会为这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事生气呢！**

FN-2187朝蕾伊咧嘴一笑，黑黝黝的脸上露出一口明亮的白牙。

FN-2187从女孩手里接过了什么东西，看起来像是一个刚出炉的鸡腿。

FN-2187抹了抹嘴，满怀期待地望着蕾伊手里装满烤鱼的袋子。

**蕾伊竟然也朝着那家伙笑了！**

**混蛋！这个混蛋！**

**他一定要砍死这个胆敢在执勤时间四处闲逛的混蛋！**

他再次抽出了光剑。

#

“咦？凯洛，你蹲在墙角做什么？”温软的小手啪地一声按上了他的肩膀，“你躲在这里多久了？为什么不出来呀？你也是肚子饿了、来找我要零食的吗？”

“啊，差点忘了给你俩相互介绍了！”女孩眉飞色舞地说道，右手大力一挥，险些把装烤鱼的袋子甩了出去，“凯洛，这是我刚刚认识的好朋友，芬恩！”

**刚刚认识？你们明明都快认识三个多月了吧？**

**认识三个月就已经是“好”朋友了？！**

“芬恩，这是我的老师凯洛！最高领袖让他教我黑暗面！他还是伦武士团首席，打起架来可厉害了！”蕾伊的声音溢满了自豪，“我觉得他是个大大的好人！”

“那是肯定的！”FN-2187赞同地点了点头，“蕾伊你这么够意思，天天从军官食堂给我拿鸡腿吃，你的老师肯定也差不了！”

“再说了，我又不是技术人员，不论搞出什么岔子，修控制台的活也轮不到我！”

凯洛真心希望对方此时能被嘴里的鸡腿噎死。

#

他最终还是在女孩的软磨硬泡下屈服了，用原力成功说服了满脸不情愿的法斯玛队长，将FN-2187从外勤组调到歼星舰内部的巡逻队。

**这样，他去那些偏远的星球执行任务的时候，就有人能留下来保护她了。**

即便如此，蕾伊强行拉着他与那个暴风兵握手的时候，他还是暗暗加了把劲，让对方好好见识了一下自己的热情。

#

凯洛听到了一些关于“哭罗人”、“八块腹肌”和“高腰裤”的传闻。

他觉得蕾伊藏在枕头下的那几本小册子肯定有问题。

可等到他下定决心真的进行突击检查，望着女孩手里的另一本精装大书和那张写满了兴奋和激动的脸庞，脑子里浮现出的第一个想法就是赶快逃跑。

**《银河意难忘续集：农场男孩和末代公主不得不说的故事》**

这回又是谁把书拿给她的？！

#

赫克斯这几日开会时总是哈欠连连，而且一散会就不见人影，就连和他吵架的频率都降低了很多。

如果不是偶然间捡到从对方那件大衣中掉落的厚厚一沓漫画，他想自己很可能永远都发现不了原因。

**《雷达技工玛特和叛军卧底的爱恨情仇》**

这漫画的名字未免也太庸俗了吧？哗众取宠，真没意思！

只不过……漫画里那个叫玛特的家伙，怎么长得这么像他？

难怪上次在走廊里被人认错！敢情对方是无脑漫画看多了！

连真人和漫画都分不清，第一秩序迟早要完。

**另外，那个署名为“西斯女皇”的漫画作者，到底是谁？**

#

蕾伊已经不是第一次鄙视他的伦武士团了。

“一看就是花架子！正经事干不成，凹造型倒是一个顶俩！”

“凯洛，我敢打赌，到了关键时刻，那帮废物一定会给你添乱的！”

“名号无比响亮，实力不堪一击！造型拽炸天，出手战五渣！”

他不得不承认，自己现在已经被这拾荒女孩搞得没脾气了。

**真是前世的冤家！**

#

伦武士团果然添了乱。

舷窗外足足二百余架X翼，可出发前交至他手中的情报却硬生生少了个零。

**“正经事干不成，凹造型倒是一个顶俩！”**

从坠毁的战机中刚刚狼狈地钻出来的他，即便想要忘记女孩张口就来的讥讽，怕是也不容易了。

望着眼前无穷无尽的沙漠，又抬头看看当头的烈日，凯洛不合时宜地想起了那六个不成器的家伙不久前通过全息影像传回的合影——

全副武装地站在连个鬼影都见不着的沙丘顶端，黑漆漆的衣摆随风飘扬。

这气势威武雄壮，完全超出预期……

可怎么一干起正事就出岔子呢！

**战机数量都能漏了个零，还有什么事干不出来！**

**他这回要是能平安回去，保证让那个写情报的家伙少只眼睛！**

**眼珠圆滚滚的，还真像个巨大的零！**

**气死人了！气死人了！！气死人了！！！**

他在贾库的漫漫黄沙中深一脚浅一脚地走着，脑中仿佛听到了拾荒女孩得意洋洋的笑声——

“你看，我早就说过那帮废物会给你惹祸吧？”

#

“凯洛？凯洛！凯洛你醒醒！”

他感到有只小小的、温暖的手掌在不停拍打着自己的脸颊。勉强睁开眼睛，发现一个穿着睡衣的蕾伊正蹲在身边，泪汪汪的大眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。

他早已不记得在沙漠中走了多久，更不知道自己究竟是何时晕了过去。看天色已然到了傍晚，沙漠中热度褪去、寒意渐盛。

“你……你怎么来了？”凯洛困惑地揉了揉眼睛，确认眼前的人的的确确是他认识的那个蕾伊，“你是怎么找到我的？穿、穿这么少，不冷吗？”

晕眩的感觉一阵接一阵地袭来，喉咙愈发干渴，身上大大小小的伤口无一不在叫嚣着疼痛。他深深吸了口气，紧紧闭上眼睛，复又睁开。 **作为一个合格的黑暗面导师，宁可丢了命，也绝对不能在自己的徒弟面前丢了面子！**

“蕾伊，只有你一个人来吗？其他人知不知道——”

“你、你怎么哭了？”他顿时手足无措起来，强忍着疼痛，缓缓抬起手臂，用拇指轻轻拂去女孩脸上的泪水，“我没事。我好好的。你、你别哭了好不好？”

“我刚从食堂出来，就、就看到你躺在前面的走廊里，闭着眼睛，一动不动的……”蕾伊用手背抹了把鼻涕，剧烈地抽噎起来，“我、我还以为你又要死了！”

“别怕，你看我不是好好的在这——”

他突然意识到了一个问题，一个非常重要的问题——

**她并不是真的在这里。**

他的学徒还在歼星舰里，在一个距离贾库十数光年的地方。

尽管看不到周遭的环境，但是她能清楚地看到自己。

而他也能看到她。

这到底是如何做到的？

还有，她刚刚说……还以为自己又要死了？

**又要死了？**

**又？**

#

在将近二十年的人生中，他从未想过，有朝一日，自己竟然能凭借这样一条异常古怪却又异常实用的原力纽带来获取食物、水源和充足的急救药品。他知道蕾伊目前正在自己的房间里，但一眼望去，除了女孩的身影清晰可辨，身后其余地方都是一片混沌的漆黑。

女孩显然看出了他的疑惑，但也显然并不打算为他解惑。他每每想开口问个究竟，都被对方那红肿的眼眶和不容置疑的眼神生生逼退。

**一个不到十岁的孩子，竟然会拥有这样的眼神。**

他自豪而又惭愧，为自己的学徒青出于蓝而胜于蓝，也为自己或许压根就没有资格当她的老师。或许，过不了十年光景，这个女孩就将有能力取代自己成为最高领袖的首席学徒。

可最后若真是这个结局，他其实也心甘情愿。

**“我不想取代你。”** 他的想法在蕾伊面前似乎无从遁形，女孩小心翼翼地凑过来，两只小小的手掌径直扣住他的脸颊， **“我想陪伴你。”**

“我想一直跟着你。我想天天和你去军官食堂拿好多好多的鸡腿，在房间里一起吃蘸满了酱汁的土豆条。我想和你一起欺负赫克斯将军的猫，把它姜黄色的毛涂成你最喜欢的黑色。”

“我想快点长大，这样就可以和你一起借着出外勤的机会去公费旅游，去银河系最大的赌场玩个痛快，要是输了，就全记在第一秩序的账上。我们可以一起看看银河系的风景，在你那个疤脸师父管不到的地方，高高兴兴地吃喝玩乐。”

“我还要去一个很远很远的星球，去把我最恨的人揍个屁滚尿流，然后把那家伙的头砍下来拿给你看。我想让你知道，蕾伊可是全银河系最厉害的黑暗学徒！”

“凯洛，你会一直等我的，对不对？”面前那个乱蓬蓬的脑袋扑了过来，不由分说地蹭进他的胸膛，“一定会的，因为你最好说话啦！”

#

“蕾伊，你愿意回答我一个问题吗？”他望着怀里那个死死揪着他衣服不肯放手的女孩，犹豫许久，还是开了口，“就一个问题。”

“这得看我心情。”蕾伊拖长了声音，不加掩饰地向他翻了个白眼，“伦武士团首席被废物下属坑得阴沟里翻船，眼下可拿不出什么零食来贿赂我开口。”

“我们之前认识吗，蕾伊？来第一秩序之前，你……是不是已经认识我？”

“认识。”女孩回答得干脆利落，不带一丝犹豫。

“什么时候？”他急急追问道，“在哪里？”

“这已经是第二个和第三个问题了。”蕾伊狡黠地眨眨眼，小小的手掌在他额头上摸来摸去，“奇怪啊，明明没发烧，怎么就不识数了？”

“凯洛，你该不会是摔出脑震荡了吧？”

他无奈地望着那张佯作无辜的脸，假装没看见对方眼神中赤裸裸的挑衅。

**作为一个黑暗原力使用者，他才不会和一个十岁女孩计较呢！**

**才不会呢！**

#

“原来你在贾库！这个地方我最熟了！想知道啥，尽管问我！”

“我需要一艘飞船，能光速飞行的那种。这样才能——”

“飞船是吧？我知道哪有！”

“等天亮了，你就顺着太阳出来的方向一直走，那边有个尼伊马贸易哨站。”

“昂卡这些年非法搞来的飞船，大都停在那里。”

“一个贾库的废品收购商，竟然还能非法搞得到飞船？”

“一个伦武士团首席，竟然还能被困在沙漠里？”

“那是意外！意外！凡事终有意外嘛！”

“对了，既然那个哨站有不止一艘船，你觉得我去偷哪艘比较好？”

“最好的船我不知道，但我知道你偷走哪艘，能最让昂卡生气。”

“那家伙过去经常克扣我的口粮，气死他最好！”

“等你早上过去，就把那艘最破、最旧的船偷走，保准让他暴跳如雷！”

“最破、最旧的船？蕾伊，你没在耍我吧？”

“我什么时候耍过你？就偷那艘最像垃圾的，肯定错不了！”

#

原力链接渐渐消散，夜晚的贾库万籁俱寂。他抱着膝盖蜷缩在沙丘的避风处，身上披着蕾伊临走前扔过来的大衣。

**我们之前认识吗？**

她 **竟然** 早就认识他。

不！她 **果然** 早就认识他。

他得到了一个答案，心中却平添了更多的问题。

**不过没关系，他们还有时间，有很多很多的时间。**

**终有一刻，他的女孩，会愿意将心中的一切如实相告。**

**他愿意等她。**

至少在目前，首要的问题，是想办法把蕾伊口中的那艘“垃圾船”偷走。

**他真的非常非常好奇，那到底是一艘什么样的破船。**

（全文完结）


End file.
